


Next Year Will be Different

by timelordofrassilon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ennotana - Freeform, rarepare hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordofrassilon/pseuds/timelordofrassilon
Summary: Ennonaka drabble because I am in rarepare hell.  Right before the Shiratorizawa match, Tanaka and Ennoshita have a conversation that mirrors one they've had before.-----a.k.a. that stupid girlfriend scene, but seriously and with melon bread





	

The Karasuno team is changing in the locker room, getting ready for their turn to warm up in the gym.  The Shiratorizawa game is this afternoon.

Tanaka grabs his shorts from his gym bag, surprised that they don’t smell.  Pinned to them is a note in untidy scrawl: ‘Do your best, Ryu!’, along with his sister’s best attempt at sketching a crow in a volleyball uniform.  Smell lines decorate its silhouette.  Tanaka shoves the note back into his bag, secretly glad he doesn’t have to play in crusty shorts.

“It’s the tournament at last,” comes a voice next to him.  Ennoshita is pulling on his #6 jersey, straightening his collar, preparing himself for the long day ahead.

“Yeah, that’s right.”  Tanaka checks that his sister’s message is buried deep in his bag.  Now isn’t the time for embarrassing siblings.  Either Ennoshita doesn’t notice the note, or he ignores it.

“You’ve been training a long time for this.”

Ennoshita’s comment is sincere, but his face doesn’t hide his heartbreak.  It goes without saying that the other second years, save Nishinoya, won’t likely be playing in the match.

Tanaka doesn’t know what to say, but he has to say _something_.  “It’s… been hard for you, too.” _Having to watch from the bench_ , he adds silently.

“No, I don’t mind.” 

Tanaka can tell he’s lying.  Next year will be different.  He vows to himself to be the best ace Karasuno has ever seen, proud to be playing under their new Captain Ennoshita.  He will score a thousand points if he has to.  Make Ennoshita a grand cape of other teams’ banners.  Deface rival gyms, prank their captains.  Whatever he has to do to bring Karasuno glory under Captain Ennoshita.  Next year will be different.

He makes to rip off his shirt in solidarity, but he isn’t wearing one.  Instead, he opens his mouth to tell Ennoshita about his plans, when–

“I really love watching you play, Ryu-kun.”

Tanaka’s heart stops.  "Ennoshita…”

“Here,” Ennoshita reaches into his bag, face slightly red. “I thought about how to best encourage everyone, but this is all I have.” 

He passes a cellophane-wrapped package to Tanaka, who opens it.  The smell is unmistakable.  His heart starts beating again, much faster than normal.  “Homemade melon bread?”  He takes a bite and sighs blissfully.  “Did you make this?” Tanaka attempts to ask through a second, enormous, mouthful.

“Don’t let Daichi see you eating it before the match.  Do your best today.”  Ennoshita puts a friendly hand on Tanaka’s shoulder, leaving it there a few seconds longer than necessary, before walking out the door towards the gym.

Tanaka stares after him with his mouth full of melon bread.

Maybe next year _will_ be different.


End file.
